


This is Halloween

by Miranthia



Series: The Adventures of a Sky Badger [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: This is Halloween, everybody scream!





	This is Halloween

What was it that these humans called this day, again?  
  
Hello-weens?  
  
Hillo-wine?  
  
Hollo-  
  
Halloween, right!  
  
What an  _exciting_  concept!  The one day of the year where all of these No-maj’s can dress up and pretend like they’re something scary and magnificent, all for the sake of getting candy!   _And_  it was also the one day where witches and wizards and all sorts of magical creatures could walk amongst them, and not get caught!!  
  
 _Why_  wasn’t this day all the time?!  
  
The young Abraxan whinnied softly to itself in it’s state of amusement, watching the children running around to collect their candies.  He had never seen so many children all in one spot at the same time before!  Usually he spent all of his time with his herd in the forest surrounding the Hawthorne’s farm, so he was used to children at least.  AND, when his human went off to school at the big castle, he follows her there and lives in the scary forest on the outskirts.  
  
But this is the first time he’s ever seen so many No-maj  _and_  wizarding children all in one spot!  
  
And that excites him, because he loves his children!!  
  
Especially his Sky.  
  
Even though, he was currently playing a one sided game of hide-and-seek with her and his other human.  
  
 _He_  thought it was a perfectly reasonable and fun game to play.  They did not, however, nor did they think it was a game at all.  
  
Silly humans.  
  
  
  
The colt snorted and trotted out of his hiding spot, finally deciding to join the crowds of squealing and laughing children.  The sight of the overly large,  _winged_  foal only caused the kids to squeal even louder, an array of ‘oooooh’s’, and ‘aaaaah’s’ breaking out among them.  Even the wizarding children were excited to see him!  If they had realized that he was a magical creature or not, no one said a thing about it.  
  
“He’s so  _big_!  I wonder what kind of horse he is?!”  
  
“I dunno, a big one?”  
  
“Never mind that, I wanna know how his owners made his wings look so real!!”  
  
“They’re so pretty!”  
  
 _Pretty_?!  
  
There was absolutely nothing pretty about him!!  He was a  _handsome_  little devil; his mother and his humans told him so all the time.  The colt snorted indignantly and tossed his head, one hoof pawing at the ground in agitation as he stubbornly flicked his tail.  Caught up in the moment, he forgot himself and let his wings flap to add to his irritation.  
  
 _Uh oh…._  
  
He stopped at once, his pert ears lying flat against the top of his head as he prepared to make a run for it.  
  
“COOL!!!!!”  The shrieks and cheers came all at once, causing his pride to soar as high as he wanted to at that moment in time.  He puffed up his chest and strut back and forth, tail swishing once more as he stretched first one wing, then the other.  
  
“Snicket?!  Come on Snick, it’s time to go home!  Oh man mom’s gonna  _kill_  me, I’m gonna be in so much-” the voice stopped, a triumphant shout sounding out above the cheers.  “PERSNICKETY!  Get your little horse behind over here, right now, sir!  Al, ALEX; he’s over there!”  
  
Time to resume the game!  
  
  
Persnickety whinnied happily and turned tail to trot off in the opposite direction, resuming the unwilling game of hide-and-seek that he had started.  But before he could do so, a gentle hand reached out and touched his flank.  “Whoooa, whoa there fella!  I think someone’s lookin’ for ya, yeah?”  
  
He looked down at the No-maj girl that was talking to him, the teen radiating a sense of calm and genuine curiosity about her.  She reminded him of his Sky!  He nickered softly and pressed his nose into the outstretched palm, the sheer size of his muzzle dwarfing her.  She didn’t seem to mind however, and started to scritch and scratch him in all the places that he loved to be scritched and scratched.  
  
“ _There_  you are, you silly horse!”  A girl huffed as she came screeching to a halt next to the new friend, another girl trotting up to stand behind her.  “We’ve been looking for you everywhere, mister.  Hey, thanks for stopping him for us!  I’m Susan, but everyone calls me Sky, and this is Alex.”  
  
The girl smiled and shook each one’s hand in turn, a blush coloring her cheeks as Alex continued to stare at her in wonder. “I’m Lenore, but everyone calls me Lenny.  It’s no problem, he’s such a handsome boy.  What kind of horse is he?  He’s so big!”  
  
“He’s an Abra-”  
  
“Oh you know, he’s a Draft horse!  Yeah, they can get really big!”  Susan said with a grin, effectively cutting Alex off, shooting the girl a bewildered look while Lenny wasn’t looking.  “Both of his parents were the biggest ones of the breed, or at least that’s what we were told.”  
  
“That’s amazing.”  Lenny grinned and patted Persnickety’s flank fondly, her eyes roving over the blue feathers in interest, unaware of the silent, heated conversation that her new friends were having, completely missing Alex’s facepalm at her slip-up.  “Are his wings animatronic?”  
  
“Yes!”  The two said at the same time, Lenny arching an eyebrow and looking over at them.  “Yeah, they are, they took us a loooong time.  How long would you say, Al?”  
  
“Oh I dunno, several months, at least.  Getting him to sit still long enough to attach them was the hardest part.”  Alex said airily, making it seem like it was something they did on a day-to-day basis.  She winked at Lenny and went to lean on Persnickety, the horse snorting softly and moving at the last second.  Alex stumbled slightly but managed to catch herself, a nervous laugh leaving her as she cleared her throat.  “Anyways, Sky we should probably get going….”  
  
It took every ounce of self-control she had to not bust up at her friends antics, but somehow she had managed to do it.  She let out a slow, calming breath before she nodded and smiled.  “Yeah you’re probably right.  It’s way past this boy’s bedtime as it is!  Thanks again Lenny, and it was nice meeting you!  Hey, maybe you can come hang out sometime?”  
  
“Yeah, I’d like that!  It was nice meeting you guys too!”  she waved at their retreating backs, the big colt trotting along behind them happily, before she remembered they hadn’t exchanged addresses.  “Hey wait, where do you live?!”  
  
“Oh don’t worry about that, Biscuit will know how to find you!”  
  
“Who’s Biscuit?”  
  
“Uuuuuh…...Alex’s grandad!  He’s uh a postman!  Yeah!  Anyways, bye!!!”  
  
Once out of eyesight, both Susan and Alex clambered up onto the horse's’ back, Sky still gently chiding Persnickety for running off.  He tossed his head and snorted, flicking the blonde lightly with his tail.  He knew she wasn’t really mad at him; they had all had fun, after all!  He stretched his wings wide after the two had a firm grip, and leapt up until the air, soaring higher and higher up into the night sky.  
  
Tonight had been so much fun, and they had all made a new friend in the process.  Halloween was now one of his favorite days, ever.  
  
He couldn’t wait to do this again next year!!


End file.
